


You're the Boss

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, Car Sex, Don't copy to another site, Felching, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Mob Boss Tony has some frustrating issues to deal with. Good thing he has his newly hired secretary to take his mind off things, otherwise heads will roll.





	You're the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey, can I have something with mob boss Peter??? Pretty please? It’s not very common. (Pete is still a bottom or make him a top, whatever you want) 
> 
> Part 1/2! Wasn't gonna post this until I finished but found out someone had issues with the read more on Tumblr so why not.
> 
> 😩 Still can't believe I had the chance to write Top!Peter and my brain gives me 2 bottom!Peter scenes instead lol.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181750954233/hey-can-i-have-something-with-mob-boss-peter))

“And the reason for your incompetence is… what?” Tony voiced a simple question. No growl, no icy tone. A plain and simple question.

And yet, his subordinate was a shaking mess at his feet. The guy had twice the muscle mass that Tony did and yet, Tony was the boss.

“The… the kid's smart,” the thug muttered, ducking his head and making sure to keep eye contact off the man in front of him.

Tony scoffed, unimpressed.

“Of course, he is,” Tony said, “Do you think I would even bother if he wasn't worth my time?”

“Boss–”

“Don't even answer that,” Tony cut him off sharply. “Find the kid. I want him tied up, wrapped with a bow, and delivered to the penthouse, tomorrow.”

The man nodded fervently, thanking Tony for his leniency.

“Actually, you know what?” Tony decided, “Make it end of the week. Surely, you can manage that.”

He didn't bother saying “Or else”. Everyone knew what Or Else meant to Tony and no one had disappointed him too severely as a result from it. They knew better to disappoint him and truth be told, his underlings rarely did.

He could afford to be lenient.

A black limo waited for him outside, pulling up with impeccable timing. Inside, a young man was waiting for him, brown eyes darting across the screen of the newly designed Stark pad that Tony had gifted him upon hiring.

Benjamin Reilly. Barely an adult but his mind was so quick, so brilliant. And he was still so young and naive to the world Tony lived in. Tony rarely let such individuals into his world but there was something in Ben's eyes that drew the older man in.

Something sharp and intangible.

His new secretary, a front that allowed the kid to join Tony for most of his waking hours. Weeks glued to Tony's side, he was still on probation for taking over Tony's second in command, Pepper Potts.

Slowly but surely, he learned the in's and out's Tony's trade.

“Still haven't found him, sir?” Ben inquired.

Tony settled into the plush seats, rolling his shoulders to loosen the tension that had gathered there.

“I might have to hack into the systems myself,” Tony muttered in annoyance. “Kid's a genius. Can't even get a picture of him since all the records have been erased.”

He had better things to do than track down one kid that fancied himself as the new underground crime lord of Queens.

“You might have to get him yourself, at this rate,” Ben suggested. “Might save you some time.”

“Won't be anytime soon,” Tony grumbled, “There's a trade deal going on with Rogers in Brooklyn. Need to see that through and make sure Cap doesn't renegade. Can't trust the man. He's more likely to try something if I'm not there.”

“You can't keep putting it off,” Ben told him to which Tony grunted. “He's been disrupting the factories… Stealing a bunch of stuff…”

“From Fury,” Tony corrected. “It's Fury's problem, not mine. Fury's even lucky to have caught my ear. I'm only doing this shit for old time's sake, but after this, it's over between Stark and Fury. Too much bullshit going on with him and I don't have the time to see what kind of shady business he got going. I have an empire to run.”

Tony glanced over at the boy, eyes lingering over the form fitting suit. His secretary was definitely easy on the eyes and Ben didn't seem too alarmed when Tony made certain implications about his job. He was supposed to take care of anything and everything Tony needed.

“Do you really not care if you catch Peter Parker?” Ben asked him.

If they were among his group, surrounded by his underlings or even his trusted friends, Tony would've played it up. It's what they expected of him, to take any challenge as though it was an insult. But truthfully, Peter Parker was an intriguing character.

A new name. New face. Gained followers and support rather quickly in Queens. Seemed more like a Robin Hood type of guy with his attempts to protect people and keep crime under wraps. It wasn't surprising that he inspired many others to join him.

But that was in Queens. That wasn't Tony's turf and it'd only become a problem for him if this Peter Parker started making moves into the city. They were neighbors if anything. Sooner or later, they'd meet.

Until then, Tony didn't care much for it.

“You seem awfully intrigued by this Parker guy,” Tony teased, easily changing the mood of the atmosphere. “You planning on leaving my services for him?”

Two things were riling Tony up. The business with Peter Parker which was causing undue stress and the fact that one of his subordinates looked so damn pretty sitting next to him.

Shamelessly, Tony squeezed the growing bulge between his legs.

“You're gonna make me jealous,” Tony told him, “So why don't you come over here and make it up to me, hmm?”

Ben licked his lips, eyes darting down to where Tony's cock was pressing against his pants. He was such a good boy and obeyed so gracefully, slipping to his knees.

Tony threaded his fingers into soft brown curls, sighing when the boy undid his pants and took his erection out. As Ben took him into his mouth, it was easy for the mob boss to forget all those unpleasant details.

He watched through hooded eyes as the boy bobbed up and down, returning his hungry gaze with one of his own.

“Mm… Go slow, baby,” Tony told him, “Traffic's a bitch here. Don't wanna get off too soon. Let me enjoy that pretty mouth of yours.”

Ben hummed in agreement, taking his time. He licked and sucked at a leisurely pace, cheeks hallowed and lips stretched tight over the older man's cock.

Much to his delight, his new secretary was an amazing cocksucker. Even better, the boy had such a tight ass, so round and firm, with the prettiest pink hole Tony has ever seen. It looked perfect stretched open and leaking his come.

A dexterous tongue licked him just right, swirling in dangerous circles at the base of his cock.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned when the boy sucked one of his balls into his wet mouth. He hissed at the sensation, toes curling in his expensive leather shoes when Ben let go. He licked all along the length, sucking on the tip like he couldn't get enough of Tony's taste.

When Tony's patience ran thin, he hauled the pretty boy into his lap and attacked him with hungry lips and teeth. Ben gave as good as he got, teeth nibbling against Tony's bottom lip and tongue curling against his.

“Fucking perfect,” Tony groaned when he shoved the boy's pants off. He roughly fingered the loose, lubed up hole, smirking when his lover gave a hoarse cry.

“Should I fuck you now? Or later?” Tony purred in his ear.

“Why not both?” Ben panted, already leading Tony's wet cock to his hole. They both groaned when he sank down, his hole stretching around Tony's generous girth.

Tony's hands clamped down on his waist, hips thrusting up into the boy's tight slick hole. Ben moved so effortlessly, gracefully, as he bounced on his boss’ cock, moaning like it was the best fuck he's ever had.

Tony was determined to make it so. They worked so well together that it already was. Just smooth rolls of Ben's hips and the eager, hard thrusts of Tony's cock spearing him open. Their bodies crashed together, eager and just a little shy of too rough. Even then there were gasps of encouragement, moans for _harder, more…_

It was a testament to Happy's loyalty that he wasn't fazed at all when he opened the door to the back seat and found Tony balls deep in his secretary. And it turned Tony on so much when Ben barely paused, a flick of his eyes to the intruder before he continued on.

“We're here,” Happy told them, looking off to the distance.

As much as Tony wanted to finish right then and there, he wasn't done with the kid. They had a long night in front of them.

He slapped Ben's ass, grunting when the boy's tight little hole squeezed him just right.

“C'mon, kid,” Tony grunted, “we'll continue this upstairs. Give you a nice, hard fuck in my bed.”

The boy groaned and gave Happy a glare, but he slipped off Tony's lap. He pulled his pants back on with a huff, his hard cock noticeable even then.

The car was parked in Tony's personal garage beneath the building so it was only a short moment before they were in the elevator. Tony was a patient man but why bother with patience when he could have his hands all over that lithe body.

So he teased the boy, palming Ben's ass and whispering such dirty things into his ear while they rode the elevator up. Tony was half tempted to just fuck him right there, pressed up against the wall, taking his cock nice and deep.

But one interruption was enough, so Tony was patient and waited until they at least got to the penthouse. As soon as they did, he had the boy bent over, his expensive slacks pooling around his ankles.

With a fresh coating of lube, Tony fucked right into Ben's slick hole, shoving in deep until his balls were pressed against the boy's round ass. Even then, he pushed in, making sure to get that last inch.

The boy whimpered, knuckles white as he hung on for dear life. Tony was happy to turn his usually reserved but smart secretary into a babbling mess.

He was just so perfect… And as Tony fucked him into the mattress late into the night, Tony didn't think he'd ever be able to let the boy go. Such a short amount of time and Tony was already smitten with him.

It was such a dangerous thing, having Tony's attention but Ben seemed to flourish under it. He seemed to be just as hungry, just as ravenous as Tony was. And even as he was driving his cock into Ben's body, some part of him was thinking about these things.

Because being his lover was dangerous.

Tony had too many enemies.

He'd keep this precious boy of his safe. Tony promised it with every kiss they shared.

Tony lost himself in the boy's warmth, eyes hooded as he stared into Ben's pleasure glazed eyes. Hungry touches and even hungrier mouths, the older man didn't leave his lover dissatisfied. The boy was moaning, legs trembling as Tony thrusted his cock inside his eager body.

All the way to the hilt and back out again before driving forward. Tony's made sure each thrust had the boy seeing stars. Blunt nails dug into his shoulders, scratching harsh lines down his back. But it was only further incentive to do better, fuck harder until his boy was whimpering, arching into touch, and crying out for more.

Tony filled him up with all his pent up frustration and his lust. The older man came inside of him, lips slanted across his as his cock pulsed wetly inside him. Even then, Tony didn't consider himself finished.

He licked his own come out of the boy's quivering hole, tasting every bitter drop. It was only after he wrung two more orgasms out of his lover that Tony left the boy spent in his bed. They had fallen asleep after their passionate session, the curtains to his wide floor to ceiling windows spread apart. The view of the city was just beyond, all of New York City and its colorful city lights.

It was Ben's words that had him getting up in the dead of the night when he couldn't sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand stroking the boy's ankle and the other typing away on his Stark pad.

He was finally going to take care of the Parker issue. It may not have been his most pressing business to tend to but if he could squash it down to nothing, then it was less on his plate.

Tony was an old hand when it came to this. Hacking and information gathering. He just didn't do it as often because he had others to do it for him.

It took him longer than expected. If it wasn't Parker himself, whoever he had on his side was good.

It was an obscure newspaper that led Tony to May Parker. Widow of Ben Parker, brother to Richard Parker. Richard Parker was a brilliant man that had died in a plane crash. Some suspected foul play. He had a son, a Peter Parker.

Tony needed a picture of the guy to give to his team and preferably a location.

After several false hits, he found one in the depths of social media hell. As it downloaded, he felt Ben moving in the bed.

“Sir…?” Came Ben's soft, quiet voice.

“I'll be with you in a moment, baby,” Tony murmured. The sooner he could get this done, the sooner he can go back to enjoying the pretty boy he had in his bed.

Never take your work home, is what he'd been told years ago. Seemed like Tony never learned cause he was stuck doing this shit.

The picture downloaded, a group photo from a few years ago. Academic Decathlon Team from Midtown High School.

Tony already had a list of the members for that year. He was ready to match them to the students when his eyes snagged on a familiar face.

He traced the curve of a familiar jaw and took in the shorter but still curly mass of brown hair that he'd felt tickle his neck when he was asleep just earlier. Pink, pretty lips that he had seen stretched tight over his cock and had kissed until they parted, gasping and breathless with pleasure. Sharp brown eyes. Familiar brown eyes.

There was no Benjamin Reilly on his list. Just like there was no Benjamin Reilly in his bed.

There was a gun in the bedside table. There was always a gun within reach.

Tony had enemies, too many, in fact.

He stiffened when he felt Ben– no, Peter's arms snake around his torso. Those sinful lips that he had kissed into a bruised, swollen mess brushed against his nape. The boy's soft breaths and naked chest against his back made heat and desire pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Mr. Stark…”

For a moment, the shock and betrayal meant nothing. Ben's soft, needy voice always did him in. It did all sorts of fucked up things to Tony's mind and libido.

The screen went dark and he practically tossed it aside just in time to feel Peter's hand rub against his hardening cock.

“Come back to bed…” Peter murmured, blunt little teeth nipping Tony's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
